Ka - dictionnaire étymologique
Ka? = que? quoi? (i-e kwo-, kwe-, kwa-, kwei-, kwū-* = interrogatifs, kwos, kwis* = qui, kwoteros* = qui des deux ? kwālis* = comment? de quelle sorte? kwom, kwodā* = quand, kwoti-, kweti-* = combien ?, kwū, kwur, kwudhe* = où skr káh = qui?, katará = qui des deux?, kadā = quand ?, káti = combien, kárhi = quand?, kím = quoi ?, kíh = qui ?, kū, kúha = où?, kúva, kútra = où? (mouv.), av kō = qui ?, kā = comment ?, kǝm = comme, ka∂a = quand ?, čaiti = combien, čiš = qui, čī = comme, kū = où?, arm o''' = qui ?, '''kani = combien ?, gr τις “tis” = qui, quel, quoi ?, πη “pê” = comment ? où? par où?, που “pou” = où?, πως “pôs”= comment ?, ποιος “poios”= quel ?, ποτερος “poteros” = lequel des deux, ποσος “posos” = combien ?, alb kë = qui ? (compl.), se = quoi ?, kur = quand, lors-que, ku = où, kush = qui, küsh = comme, lat quantus = combien, quis = qui ?, quel ?, quid = quoi ?, qui = comment ?, quo = ou ? (mouv.), cujus = à qui ? (possession), quando = quand ?, cur = pourquoi ?, ubi = où?, it chi = qui ?, che= quoi ?, come = comment, quando = quand ?, quanto = combien ?, quale = quel ?, esp quién = qui ?, qué = quoi ?, cómo = comment ?, cuando = quand ?, cuanto = combien ?, cual = quel ? roum cine, ce = qui ?, ce = quoi ?, cînd = quand, cum = comment ?, cît = combien ? virl cuin = quand ?, cid = quoi ?, cia = qui ?, co = comment ? > gael cad = que, quoi ?, cé = qui ? gal pwy = qui ?, bret piv = qui ?, petra = quoi ?, pe = quel ? pelec’h = où?, pegoulz = quand ?,perak = pourquoi ?, pet = combien ? got hvas = qui ?, hva = quoi ?, hvan = quand ? hvar = où?, visl hvar = où?, hvī = comment ?, ags hwā = qui ?, hwæt = quoi ? hwī, hū = comment ?, aha hwer = qui ?, hwaz = quoi ? hwanne = quand ? hwanta = pourquoi ?, hwuo = comme, hwār = où?, al wer = qui ?, was = que, quoi ?, wie = comment ? wie viel = combien ? wo = où?, wann = quand ? warum = pourquoi ?, welcher= quel ?, ang what = que, quoi ?, who = qui ?, where = où?, how = comment ?, when = quand ?, why = pourquoi ?, neer wie = qui ?, wat = que, quoi ?, wanneer = quand ?, waar = où?, hoe = comment ?, hoeveel = combien ?, waarom = pourquoi ?, welk = quel ?, da hvem = qui ?, hvad = que, quoi ?, hvornår = quand ?, hvor = où?, hvordan comment ?, hvor meget/mange = combien ?, hvorfor = pourquoi ?, hvilken = quel ?, sué'vem' = qui ?, vad = que, quoi ?, var = où?, hur = comment ?, hur mycket/många = combien ?, varför pourquoi ?, vilken = quel ? vprus kas, ka = qui, kāigi = comment ?, kan = quand, lit kás = qui, quoi ?, kadá = quand ?, kaip = comment ?, kur, = où?, let kas = qui, quoi ? kad = quand ? kā = comment ? kur = où?, vsl kogda = quand ? kotoryjъ = quel, kolikъ = combien ?, kъto = qui ?, čъto = quoi ?, rus кто “kto” = qui ?, что “chto”= quoi ?, когда “kogda” = quand ?, где “gdié”= où?, куда “kouda” = où?(mouv.), как “kak”= comment ?, сколько “skol’ko” = combien ?, какой “kakoï”= quel ?, pol kto = qui ?, co = que, quoi ?, kiedy = quand ?, gdzie = où?, jak = comment?, który = quel , tch kdo= qui ?, co = que, quoi ?, kdy = quand ?, kde = où?, kudy = par où?, jak = comment ?, kolik = combien ?, který = quel ?, srcr (t)ko = qui ?, šta, što = que, quoi ?, kad(a) = quand ?, kako = comment ?, gdje = où?, kuda = par où?, koliko = combien ? tokh A kus = quel ?, hit kuiš = qui ?, ku-wa-pi (kwabi) = où? quand ?) que, quoi, quel ? (pron. interrogatif) Ka s’ je ? = qu’est-ce que c’est? Ka s’ di ?, da ? = qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? ka dez tu ? = que dis-tu ?, Ka s’ ti nom ? = Quel est ton nom?, comment t’appelles-tu ? Ka s’ ti ald ? = Quel âge as-tu ?, Ka vizì tu ? Qu’as-tu vu ?, Ka vol vu ? = Que voulez-vous ?, Ka s’ novi ? = Quoi de neuf ? Ka detì tu ? Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?, Ka se hi adrès ? = Quelle est son adresse ? Ka moz nu deto ? = Que pouvons-nous faire ? quel ? (adj. interrogatif) Ka hor se je ? = Quelle heure est-il ? Ka nove aperì he ? = Quelles nouvelles a-t-il apportées ? Ka bibe vol vu ? Quels livres voulez-vous ? quel, que (exclamatif) Ka man ! = Quel homme !, Ka dam ! quel dommage ! Ka magi has ! = Quelle maison immense!, ka bel has vu av ! = Que vous avez une jolie maison ! Ka bun idea ! = Quelle bonne idée ! Ka stupi tu se ! = Que tu es bête ! (V/ '''kim')'' (avec prépositions) ki ka ? = avec quoi ? Ki ka ve tu reparo de vacimakin ? = Avec quoi vas-tu réparer la machine à laver ? ov ka ? = à quel sujet…? Ov ka men tu ? = À quoi penses-tu ?, Ov ka vok ce ? = De quoi parle-t-elle? po ka ? = pour quoi faire ? dans quel but ? (V/ '''parkà', V/ [[Wa - dictionnaire étymologique|'wa']] )'' Category:Étymologie